Steroidal dimers have tremendous applications in different areas such as molecular architecture and engineering, physical-organic chemistry, pharmacology and catalysis. [Reference: Yuexian Li; Dias, R. Chem. Rev. 1997, 97, 283-304 and Davis, A. P. Chem. Soc. Rev. 1993, 243-253]. Eur. Pat. Application EP 489423 describes a process for the preparation of bile acid derivatives and their use in medicine. In this patent application different types of steroidal dimers have been synthesized as inhibitors of bile acid resorption than the compounds described in the present invention. Compounds having structural formulae (1) and (2) have not been reported in the literature. Furthermore in the above mentioned reference amphiphilic topology of compounds (1) and (2) and their biological activity have not been mentioned. Compounds having structural formulae (1) and (2) show this novel amphiphilic topology as well as remarkable antifungal activity.